


[Podfic] If You Need a Place To Crash (Let Me Catch You When You Fall)

by stuckwithyou



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Academy Era, Audio Format: MP3, Death, Friendship, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Star Trek: AOS, Starfleet Academy, Tarsus IV, pre-movie fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 22:22:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12118452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuckwithyou/pseuds/stuckwithyou
Summary: Jim never slept on his back. He never slept on his back, or on his stomach. Never sprawled out and relaxed, and slept for a good long while. He slept curled on his side, knees drawn into his chest and arms coiled protectively near his head. [Podfic Version]





	[Podfic] If You Need a Place To Crash (Let Me Catch You When You Fall)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [If You Need a Place To Crash (Let Me Catch You When You Fall)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10803141) by [BeautyGraceOuterSpace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautyGraceOuterSpace/pseuds/BeautyGraceOuterSpace). 



**Text:** [If You Need a Place To Crash (Let Me Catch You When You Fall)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10803141)

**Author:** [BeautyGraceOuterSpace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautyGraceOuterSpace/pseuds/BeautyGraceOuterSpace)

**Reader:** [stuckwithyou](http://archiveofourown.org/users/stuckwithyou/works)

**Length:** 20:49 minutes

**Downloads:** [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/j8j4ugmmjbw1y7p/If_You_Need_a_Place_To_Crash_%28Let_Me_Catch_You_When_You_Fall%29.mp3) _(right click to save-as)_

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr: [link](https://stuckherewithyou.tumblr.com/)


End file.
